More Precious than Gold
by Rookblonkorules
Summary: His brother's life was more precious to him than any and all valuables in the world. Yet, here he was , watching the life drain from his brother's countenance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT and probably never will. *sigh* Sadness.**

 **A/N: Okay, so when I imagined this, I hoped it would turn out better. Anyway, please review and tell me what you liked or didn't like. Be honest please and don't spare my feelings.**

 **(And thanks so much to Created to Write who gave an _awesome_ review! I love when people take the time to honestly review what I've written. It means so much! Thanks!)**

Tears ran down his cheek freely, falling from his eyes the way rain did from the sky. "Please don't die," he begged, holding his brother to his chest. "Just please don't die."

He ran his fingers gently along his brother's cheek and his eyes traveled down to the ugly wound on his plastron.

He wasn't a doctor, but he knew his brother's blood loss had been great. The growing pool around him testified to that fact.

He had already called Donnie, knowing that was his only hope for survival, but common sense said it would already be too late.

His heart rebelled against that fact, saying that they could save him. That they would save him.

"Why did you have to be so stubborn, Raph?" Leo asked, his sobs making it hard for him to get the words out and causing his shoulders to shake with the force of his grief. "Why couldn't you have listened to me? Why did you have to leave the lair?"

The answer was as obvious to him as the dire condition his younger brother was now in.

 _Because he's Raph._ Leo knew that his brother could never stay cooped up in the lair for long. The outside world, away from their home in the sewer, just called to him.

 _Why wasn't I there?_ The words screamed themselves inside his head, forcefully pounding through his brain, accusing him. _Why wasn't I there to protect him?_

He looked at his brother's face, now a sickening pale green. His brother's eyes had long been shut and he wondered if they would ever see the world again.

The only thing that even said he was alive was the faint pulse that kept getting weaker and weaker. _How long before it flickers out completely?_

"I'm sorry," Leo croaked, barely managing to get the words out. "I'm sorry I wasn't there... I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

His started in surprise as he felt a hand grip his weakly and Raph's eyes cracked open, glistening with tears. " 's okay, bro," he rasped. "I know... ya tried." He gathered his strength for one last sentence. "I'll miss ya."

"Me too," Leo whispered, wet streaks leaving rivers down his cheeks. He gave Raph's hand a gentle squeeze and sucked on a breath as Raph's eyes closed.

He didn't need to scramble for a pulse to know they would not be opening again. Too stunned to give way to tears, Leo clung to his brother, calling his name, begging him not to leave him.

"Leo!" The frantic call reached his ears just as he was laying his brother's lifeless body reverently before him. He reluctantly tore his eyes away to see Don, followed closely by Mikey, racing toward him.

Not bothering to ask any questions, Don flung himself down beside him and began to do all the steps of First Aid.

It was Mikey who first saw the stricken look in Leo's eyes. "Leo?" he asked uncertainly, too horrified to put the unspoken question into words. Leo felt Don's eyes land on him and knew that Don couldn't bring himself to say the words aloud.

It was Leo's job to be the leader in this situation.

He took a deep breath, forcing himself to stay strong for his brothers.

'He's gone, Mikey."

 **A/N I know this is short, but I really couldn't think of anything else to include...**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing... if you decided to do the latter. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** So originally, this was intended to be just a one-shot, but then I kept wondering what would happen if I continued with it. Since writer's block has been keeping me from writing on all my multi-chapter stories, I decided to write this short, pathetic piece. XD, I know this is hort, but it's also not done yet.

 **Disclaimer** I don't own TMNT, which is probably a good thing.

He didn't know how the words had come out sounding so- so…. calm. So matter-of-fact. As if it had been just anyone he was pronouncing dead rather than his own brother.

Leo saw the heartbreak, the disbelief, in Mikey's eyes and his tongue went dry, pressing against the roof of his mouth. He could feel his heart splitting in two inside of his chest.

Mikey's eyes flitted from him to Donnie, seeking out confirmation. "D-Donnie?" His voice faltered as he choked on his brother's name. "I-is he? Really?" It was barely more than a whisper, but Leo could pick up on the desperation, the pure, desperate hope that Leo was wrong.

That he wasn't dead.

That there was something Donnie could do. After all, Donnie was a genius. There was _always_ something he could do.

Right?

Donnie swallowed painfully, the sound audible to both of his brothers, as he stared directly at the youngest, the look in his eyes enough to tell him exactly what he didn't want to know.

Mikey shook his head, bandana tails flapping and tears glistening at the corners of his eyes. "No! It can't be. He's not! This is _Raph_ , Donnie! You've fixed him a thousand times! Fix _this!_ " The words, and the denial which they carried, cut through Leonardo's very soul.

"Mikey." Leo stretched out a hand towards their youngest brother and Mikey collapsed against him.

Donnie leaned back on his heels, resting his hands on his thighs as he watched the two of them, his lip trembling slightly as he contemplated events.

He thought back to all the times he _had_ been there. How many times had he saved the lives of one of his brothers?

He had lost track. He wasn't even sure there had ever been a count.

Still, he had never thought that there would be a time when he wouldn't be able to save one of them.


End file.
